dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Riddler (DC Animated Universe)
Batman : The Animated Series Origin 'Edward Nygma was once a computer programer for a company called Competitron. During his time with the company he developed a very popular computer game called Riddle of the Minotaur. However his greedy employer, Daniel Mockridge, tricked Nygma into signing a contract that did not give him any royaltties or copyrights to the game, in order to secure a vast fortune for himself. Mockridge then fired Nygma. Nygma challenged that his greed was no match for his genius, to which Mockridge responded "if you're so smart, why aren't you ritch?" ' If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? '''Two years later Nygma returned now calling himself the Riddler. He sent Mockridge a riddle that led him to his night club and confronted the Riddler. extorting him for money Riddler replied that he didn't want money, he wanted Mockridge. Batman and Robin arrived and tried to save Mockridge, however riddler put Robin's life in danger and Batman was forced to let the Riddler and Mockridge go so he could save Robin. Later Batman and Robin tracked the Riddler and Mockridge to the Maze of the Minotaur. In the center of the maze Riddler was holding Mockridge hostage and was going to kill him in twenty minutes unless the Dark Knight saved him. Eventually, Batman and Robin made it to Mockridge and saved him. However, Riddler was on a plane heading out of Gotham. '''What Is Reality? '''Because Batman had figured out who he really was the Riddler took steps to ensure all traces of his former self would be eliminated. To do this he broke in to government buildings and the Gotham City Police Department. Riddler also sent a giant computer to the police department with a virtual reality simulation that ended up trapping Commissioner Gordon. Batman entered the virtual world to rescue Gordon. Because Riddler was using all his concentration to defeat Batman, Riddler's virtual world fell apart. Riddler then ended up in a (temporary) vegetative state. '''Trial '''Riddler was part of the jury at Batman's kangaroo trial that was held at Arkham Asylum. After Batman and the police retook Arkham, Riddler was supposedly arrested. '''Riddler's Reform The Riddler was later released from Arkham Asylum and was supposedly reformed. Riddler even joined with a well known toymaker named Charles Baxter and Riddler invented several puzzles and became popular with children. However, in secret he continued to commit robberies. Knowing that Batman would catch him eventually Riddler set a death trap for Batman. The Dark Knight managed to survive and he took Riddler back to Arkham. In his cell Riddler appeared to be driven insane by not being able to figure out how Batman survived. 'The New Batman Adventures Over the Edge ' Upon learning that Bruce Wayne is Batman, Riddler, Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter and Scareface and Ventriloquist launched a billion dollar lawsuit against Wayne. This however, turned out to be Barbara Gordon's dream caused by Scarecrow's Fear Gas. '''Judgment Day '''When Riddler tried to rob the Gotham's Golden Quill branch he was stopped by the vigilante called the Judge. '''Superman : The Animated Series Knight Time '''Riddler, Bane and Mad Hatter started to work together in order to take control of Gotham. Riddler would have been the jailer, Mad Hatter would have been the puppeteer and Bane would have been the enforcer. They were stopped by Superman (who had disguised himself as Batman). '''Batman Beyond Terry's Friend Dates a Robot '''As part of his training Terry McGinnis fights a robot version of the Riddler in the Batcave. Batman eventually defeats him. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:Batman Beyond